As is known in the art, the effectiveness of the EGR coolers degrade as a function of engine run time, level of cooling, and EGR rate. More particularly, EGR coolers lose effectives as soot builds up on the surface of the coolers. The soot layer acts as an insulator preventing heat transfer from the gas to the coolant. Under the engine operating conditions expected for 2010 diesel applications, the level and rate of EGR cooler fouling may require a service procedure or an intrusive “cooler regeneration” mode. Servicing the cooler at the dealership would be very expensive and inconvenient for the customer.